Points
On Exodus, you choose what loot you want. When you overcome a challenge, you are rewarded with points along with gear and/or weapons (including some Custom Drops). The points can then be turned in for the rewards of your choosing. Ready for riches? See below for everything you need to know. Gaining Points The points you earn on Exodus are separated into three categories: Bayld, Plasm, and Notes (you may recognize them from other expansions, ones not present on Exodus. We stole them!). Type @points to check your totals in a handy system message (thanks Hookstar!). They can also be accessed from the Currencies menus. We also created some custom NPCs to do some trading with Conquest Points. See below. Bayld * Obtained from some original content, and some Rise of the Zilart related content. Examples: ** HNMs ** Missions ** Sky Mweya Plasm * Obtained from Chains of Promathia related content. Referred to as "Plasm". Examples: ** Sea ** CoP Missions ** CoP Wyrms Dominion Notes * Obtained from Treasures of Aht Urhgan content. Referred to as "Notes". Examples: ** ZNMs ** ToAU HNMs Kinetic Units * Obtained from Wings of the Goddess content. Referred to as "Units". Examples: ** ALL WotG NMs in [S zones] ** Coming soon: WotG missions and quests Conquest Points * We have re-purposed the Linkshell Concierge NPCs in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Bastok Markets (F-9), Windurst Woods (H-10) to take Conquest Points in exchange for some items. These NPCs function in the same way that the other NPCs do, using base items. Each NPC will have the rank items for sale for CP that a gate guard would usually sell, but at slightly higher prices. This is to make up for any Rank Missions that are broken or uncoded. That way, these items are still available to players even when there are issues present. We plan on adding more items to this NPC in the future, as well. You will receive a message in game when you receive points. There are also some hidden NPC's throughout some of the harder areas to reach that ask for specific items in order to obtain extra points. Perhaps the first place to look would be atop a big climb...? Obtaining Rewards Loaded with points and ready to get epic? Head to @tele reward to access a friendly moogle and his buddies with some sweet deals! For CP exchanges, you'll have to head to one of the three Linkshell Concierges, present in each main city. Step 1 * Figure out what item you want. See below for a full table of items and costs. Each tier and CP NPC has its own tab on the spreadsheet. Step 2 * Buy the "base item" from the corresponding NPC for 1 gil. ** These items have no other use on the server. ** Talk to the NPC to see what tier it is, but they are as follows: *** Tier 1: Lion, the girl with red hair and yellow clothes. *** Tier 2: Tenzen, the samurai gentleman with the manbun. *** Tier 3: Naji, the mithran woman with the spiked club. *** Tier 3 (additional): Abquhbah, the hume man in armor behind Naji. *** Tier 4: Cait Sith, the kitty on two legs. *** Tier 4 (additional): another Cait Sith, behind the first one. Step 3 * Trade the "base item" to the Moogle to have your points deducted automatically, and the reward placed in your inventory. ** Sort your inventory if the item does not appear right away. Reward List When you're ready, see below. Remember, no refunds, so make sure you have all the right information! Please access the Exodus Google Drive to view the spreadsheet containing information on base items, costs, currency types, NPC name, and more! Don't forget to view the Rewards Spreadsheet Readme for more information on using the spreadsheet. And if it doesn't open in "Google Sheets", make sure you open it with that, or download it. Otherwise you may not be able to see the "tier" tabs at the bottom.